SuperWhoLock: Doctor, Detective, Soldier, Hunters
by Sakura and Iris
Summary: Accompany the doctor as the Tardis goes on a mission to round up the greatest people on earth to show the winchesters that the winding they're hunting may not be an actual windigo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dean Winchester

The blue police box

I drove the impala down the road, me and Sammy were on another hunting trip towards some place called Black Water Ridge, it was a lake surrounded by trees with a small town in the center of the woods. Perfect place for wendigo hunting area. Glancing over at Sam I asked, "Alright Sammy, ready to share with the class?" Sam rolled his eyes before I heard his long fingers clicking away on the lap top. "There have been five disappearances, three kills and no one knows how, the bodies that have been found have claw marks on them and their livers are missing, indicating a messy wendigo or a werewolf" Nodding I thought over the weapons we would need, "So that means flame thrower for the Wendigo, and silver bullets for the werewolf" Sam nodded and I grinned cranking up 'Carry wayward my son' by Kansas as it blast threw the impalas speakers.

The blue sky is as flying past us as I entered the woods, looking around I saw that the woods were dense and something you see out of a scary movie. "Okay, Sammy, you got to like, tell me which was to go? There are turns and crap everywhere...and I am not getting lost with my baby in these woods" I told Sam. "Of course, I wouldn't want to leave your Impala, aka Baby out here with the all monsters and the trees" he smirked. Glaring at him before keeping my eyes on the road I heard him say, "Take a right up ahead"

In a few minutes we were driving into town, I looked around with wide eyes, the town consisted of jeeps and other vehicles that makes my stomach turn. "I feel like were walking into a twilight movie..." I grumbled seeing tan teen boys with no shirts and jean shorts. Sam snorted and agreed. Driving around looking for a motel I noticed paths going into the woods from almost every store. 'The hell? This to much like Twilight...this is terrible!' I thought before seeing a motel. Looking at it I dead panned seeing the name,

La Push Motel

Oh Lord. This was terrible, the town was a huge Twilight Saga fan base! Looking at Sam he grimaced at the sight before shrugging. "You planed this didn't you! Fudge you Sam!" I yelled before pulling in and parking the Impala and slamming the door shut once I got out. Storming my way into the building I saw a tan teenage girl wearing a black tanktop that said, 'Team Jacob', and jean shorts, she had bright green eyes and long wavy black hair. 'Great' I thought before walking up to her with my best charming smile, "Hello, I'd like a room?" I told her. "Okay, how many people?" Sam walked and stood by me and I saw the girl smile a little before asking, "Okay, queen size? King size or two beds?" Paling I gaped, she thought Sam and I were gay. "Uh, two beds" Sam replied. The girl nodded and handed him a key and Sam walked away, I turned and followed before looking behind to see her wink at me. I gaged mentally before walking out to the impala to get two duffles.

I saw a blue police box sitting on the grass a fee feet behind the Impala, looking at it I shook my head unlocked the trunk to my baby and grabbed the bags I need, inside held Sam and my clothes and the other weapons of various kinds. I shut the trunk to my baby, before turning around. The blue police box was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doctor Who

The Tardis had started malfunctioning again. Everything was smoking, everything was flashing and everything was making noises. I couldn't, for the life of me, get it under control. The Tardis jerked into a loop and I was knocked to the floor. She spun again, upside down, and I was thrown against the ceiling and then the wall. She corrected and I slammed my head into the console.

I don't know for how long I was unconscience. But the materializing sound had started up, then the thud of full materialization. The console then light on fire, and the old mechanical fire alarm started blaring. I froze, one of the console buttons was the full tardis irrigation button. But Which One!? Eenie meenie money mo, the brass lever I'd never touched before in all my lives. I pulled it. A series of thuds came from over head, from the irrigation pipes. A shower of water sprayed down, before the head blew and all the water poured out in a flood. "Damn it!" I screamed trying to cover my head. The water level was reaching my knees rapidly, I half swam half walked to the door and forced it open. The water, and I, spilled out onto a side walk.

The sun was bright. 1 sun. earth? I looked around to see a crowd of people starring at me. Earth, definitely earth. I stood up and squeezed out my bow tie. "Carry on!" I shouted smiling and waving at them. "Nothing to see here," I added. No one dispersed. They all stayed, fixed to me.

"Excuse me, pardon me," A blonde woman holding a bag of groceries shoved through the crowd. She stopped at the apartment I'd materialized in front of started fumbling for her keys. The apartment number read 221. She found them looked up at me then went back to unlocking the door, then startled look back at me. She dropped her groceries and looked me over eyes wide. "Are you okay!?" she asked.

"Peachy!" I replied.

"Your bleeding!" she said. was I bleeding?

"What! Where?" I asked looking down at myself. I seemed okay.

"Your head!" she exclaimed puzzled. I touched my fingers to my head. They came back full of thick red blood.

"My, I guess I am." She stood there starring at me, her eyes darting from me to the tardis. Then there were the sirens, police sirens. "Good then," I said walking back into the tardis, "Have a good day!" I shouted to the woman and the crowd. The tardis was in no shape to travel not to mention she was full of water, but I fixed us up in time to leave without talking to the police, and I got us to the middle of nowhere. In other words a little town called Black Water Ridge.


End file.
